Candle the Dark
Candle is a future child. Biography Candle is quiet, but not shy. he mostly stays calm even when somethings wrong. he's blind in one eye, but it doesn't bother him that much. Candle may not look it, but he has his father, Raoul's strength; he enjoys playing with the chaos in the royal garden, and he even enjoys taking care of the plants. Candle doesn't like relaxing very much, like his father, Thade, when he could be doing something useful, like helping the soldiers clean or helping Cherry with preparing meals. Candle is bashful around guys sometimes, and will stop talking and blush if a guy he finds cute(and is nice) starts to talk to him; Candle is very opinionated, and will defend his beliefs without a second thought. when Candle met his mate, Tad, it was love at first sight. Candle couldn't take his eyes away from Tad's ruby red eyes; Tad, unaware of Candle's lustful gaze, was trying to find a bracelet he dropped and very nervously asked him to help. Candle accepted the offer to help him find the bracelet. Candle searched high and low for the bracelet, and after 2 hours of searching, he found it hidden under a waterfall. Tad thanked Candle and hugged him, making Candle blush. 4 months later, Candle and Tad ran into eachother, with Candle being overjoyed. he didn't want Tad to leave, so he tried to keep Tad in conversation. Tad wasn't very good with talking to people, and mostly just listened to Candle speak. Candle wanted to know more about his mysterious crush, so he asked questions that Tad eventually answered. Tad told Candle that he lived in the forest, and protects it as much as he can; he inherited earth and fire powers from his parents, rarely using the fire since he didn't like to hurt people. Candle listened carefully to Tad, and enjoyed getting to know him. the more he knew, the more he wanted Tad. Candle didn't see Tad for a whole year, and was very worried. he looked everywhere for him but had no luck. finally after 5 weeks, Candle met up with Tad. Tad explained that he had to go help protect his family since they were being attacked by some shadow thieves. Candle embraced Tad, and confessed his love for him. Tad was frightened at Candle's desperation, and didn't know how to respond. Candle asked Tad to be his mate; Tad just stood there, frozen and speechless, as he wasn't expecting anyone (much less an aquaintance) to be this interested in him. he told Candle that every single time he tried asking crushes out, they refused and thought he was not good enough. this pissed off Candle and said that he was very important and special, and would protect him with his own life. Tad blushed and said that was sweet of him to say such a thing. Candle kissed Tad passionately, with one thing leading to another. Candle but Tad's neck while he was asleep, making Tad a dark. Family Candle is the son of Thade and Raoul. he also has one brother: Flicker. Category:Dark Category:Heroes Category:OCs That Are Dating Category:Bisexuals Category:Males